THerapy with DDP
by Amaroqwolf
Summary: This is my Sad sad Attempt at Comedy, Don't shoot me please?ITS HERE CHAPTER FOUR IS UP! WOOOOOOO! : :
1. What come from a twisted mind like mine....

Disclaimer: None of the aforementioned characters belong to me. Their similarity to anyone livening or dead is merely coincidental. All the WWF people belong to the WWFE and Associates. The Band Orgy belongs to well Jay, Amir, Bobby, Ryan and Paige. Buffy and Spike belong to Joss Whendon, and Firefly, Cobra Commander, Serpentor, Mindbender, Golobulas, Cobra-La, and the GI Joes belong to Marvel, and Sunbow. I'll have to ask my Boyfriend on that one. Gumby belongs to that weirdo who invented him and Megatron and any other Beast warrior belongs to Hasbro! I don't own a red penny except possibly Tyler, Zuri, And Zatchi my three dogs, Tiga, and Hunter my two cats, and stinky the fish. So that's all you'll get! :P  
  
Therapy With DDP!  
  
By: Amaroqwolf formally known as NightStalker the Insane Raptor on other sights  
  
A cheerfully decorated office, in the office sits DDP. Who likes you and he's going to help you like him. The Band Orgy stands off to the side. Uh yeah, anywhoo he's here today to do some therapy with some WWF Superstars and some not so WWF Superstars.  
  
Announcer: Our first star is......  
  
Drum roll please......  
  
( Rollin cheesy grins)  
  
Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley....  
  
( Blank stares)  
  
Uh, Vince Mcmahon's slutty baby daughter!!!!  
  
( Blank stares.)  
Ah hell, just send her in...hehehe  
  
Stephanie comes into the office looking slutty as usual. DDP Stands up and gives her his million-watt smile. And that's a good thing.  
  
DDP: "Hello Stephy," he says.  
  
SMH: " Stephanie Mcmahon Helmsley, to you peon."  
  
DDP: We see Page flinch and a trickle of blood escape his ears. " right, uh anyways what are you here for?"  
  
SMH: " Therapy, my dad thinks I have a greed problem,"  
  
DDP: " Oh, well will fix that or my name isn't DDP."  
  
SMH: " Your name isn't DDP."  
  
DDP: Blank stare uh, yes it is!  
  
SMH: " But you just said your name wasn't DDP."  
  
DDP: " No, I was just saying that.."  
  
SMH: " No, I specifically heard you say that your name wasn't DDP."  
  
DDP: " I..I...I....Oh dear."  
  
SMH: " YOUR NOT DDP! YOUR SOME LOSER FREAK!"  
  
" DDP collapses into seizures from Stephanie's very grating voice. Can't see how Hunter can stand it.  
  
Hunter: I can't...I use economy strength Earplugs!  
  
Announcer: hey, no plugging on my show!  
Hunter: Oh, sorry!!  
  
Announcer: Tis okay, Hunter...Anywhoo! Hey, Jay Bobby, Amir, Paige, Ryan! Can you take the trash out??  
  
The Band runs on stage and drags Stephanie off to a huge Trashcan.  
  
Ryan: Beeeerrr...  
  
Announcer: After the show...  
  
Jay: Smacking Ryan Trash is out.  
  
Announcer: Thank you boys....Our next guest...uh.. Notices Page is still unconscious Oh, dear. Walks over and smacks Page. He remains out cold, dumps water on him he wakes up  
DDP: Now that is a good thing... Taps cards Whose next!  
  
Nash: Runs on stage and Power bombs DDP  
  
announcer: Uh.. Blinks why did you do that Nash?  
  
Nash: I thought he was Goldberg!  
  
Announcer: Well, you're next.  
  
Nash: sits down  
  
DDP: Sounding dizzy and...that...is...a....Ggoooood thing.... blinks shakes head and smiles his million watt smile at Nash so you think you are batman!  
  
Nash: Um, no...not anymore....  
  
DDP: but, it says here that you think you are batman...possibly this has to do with your inadequateness in bed.  
  
Nash: WHAT!! I'm gonna kill you!  
  
DDP: hey, now no violence  
  
Nash: I'll show you Violence.... He stands up HALL!!  
  
Scott Hall runs out and the audience swarms him and then return to there seats leaving not a trace of Hall.  
  
DDP: Beat uh....Beat Uh....Beat Okay why are you here then Nash?  
  
Nash: The stupid announcer made me come on here.  
  
DDP: Oh, okay. so you have no medical mental problems?  
  
Nash: Nope.  
  
DDP: then lets do word association game  
  
Nash: Okay.  
  
DDP: Hogan  
  
Nash: Old  
  
DDP: Ric?  
Nash: jumps out of his chair WOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
DDP: Still smiling like an idiot Hurricane Helms.  
  
Nash: Idol  
  
DDP: Batman!  
  
Nash: I AM BATMAN!!! Runs off stage making whooshing sounds  
  
Announcer: Oookay....  
  
DDP: Still smiling Yep okay...Beat  
  
Hunter: Will be back after these messages from Zyacona!  
Announcer: What's Zyacona??  
Hunter: ?? beat  
  
-----  
  
(Commercials)  
  
------  
  
Announcer: And were back....  
  
DDP: talking to Ryan while they drink Beer... I'm telling you if we get rid of this announcer Chick it would be a good thing!  
  
Ryan: Beer?  
  
DDP: yeah, sure will have tons of beer.  
  
Ryan: Beer!  
  
Announcer: Glaring Uh hmmm...  
  
DDP: YIPE!!!  
  
Ryan: Pitifully no beer... Walks back off stage.  
  
Announcer: Still glaring at DDP our next guest is a power hungry freak who thinks he's been blessed with a powerful fist.  
  
Hunter: Oh, I could play the Game on him!  
  
Announcer: HUNTER SHUT UP!!  
  
Hunter: Sorry....  
  
Announcer: sighs William Regal.  
  
William regal struts out and is about to sit down when Edge attacks him from behind. he beats up regal then kicks him off the stage. Christain comes running out and high fives his brother.  
  
Christain: That totally reeked of awesomeness!  
  
Edge: It did dude?  
  
Christain: Totally.  
  
DDP: Odd Speech patterns...  
  
Edge and Christain do a concerto on DDP and walk off stage together.  
  
Hunter: Sprays DDP with a Hose waking him up  
DDP: I'm starting to not like this game....  
  
Announcer: To bad!  
  
DDP: Sighs then starts smiling again But this is a good thing.  
  
Announcer: uh, right...Oh okay our next war guest is not a wrestler. One is a man who wears a mask...  
  
Trish: It's Leonardo Dicaprio!!  
Announcer: Hey, Nash can you deal with this airhead!!  
Nash: runs in grabs Trish is she Catwoman for I am BATMAN!!  
  
Announcer: yeah, She's catwoman!  
Nash: Runs off taking Trish with him nananananananananan  
  
Trish: heeeeellllpppp!!  
Nash: Distantly batman!!!  
  
Announcer: beat  
  
DDP: Beat  
  
Orgy: Beat  
  
Gumby: Beat  
  
Announcer: O_O!!! GUMBY!!!  
  
Megatron: Beat eats Gumby  
  
Announcer: giggles insanely our next guest is none other then the master Saboteur and spy. Firefly.  
  
Firefly appears in a puff of smoke!  
  
Announcer: Cool!!  
  
DDP: Welcome Firefly Please have a seat...  
  
Firefly: I'd better be getting paid for this, don't know why the twins think I need to see a shrink for this, I'm not insane - just psychotic  
  
DDP: Well, Yes I see...now lets play a word association game. First word Snake  
  
Firefly: Dad, err umm Cobra Commander - this isn't on the record is it?  
  
DDP: People you hate  
  
Firefly: *growls* Serpentor, Mindbender, Golobulas, Pythonus, Cobra-La, the Joes, everyone on this stinking planet...  
  
DDP: *gulps* err umm moving on - Joe  
  
Firefly: Good for nothing American scum, stick their noses in where they don't belong, they outta be shown firsthand what a thermal-nuclear weapon can do-  
  
DDP: eve!  
  
Firefly: Err ummm *blushes* sweet, reincarnation of Venus *glares at DDP* if you say anything about that I will out your heart and make you eat it, then lop off your head and set you on fire  
  
DDP: Scatter project!  
  
Firefly: None o' my business, *shrugs* I's headed by this stupid idiot named Asmodieus, ex decepticon or something, wouldn't mind ripping out his insides for hurting *smiles dreamily* Eve...  
  
DDP: He's insane!  
Firefly: Blows up DDP then stalks off to blow something else up  
  
DDP: Piles of ashes and that's a good thing!!  
  
Hunter: runs out and cleans up the ashes and puts them through a re atomizer. DDP Steps out looking good as new I am the Game!  
  
DDP: And that is not a good thing!  
  
Hunter: Looks pissed  
  
Announcer: Our next guest is none other then The Brother of Destruction themselves!  
  
DDP: Oh goody!  
  
Taker: Are you disrespecting me Boy!  
  
DDP: No sir..  
  
Hunter: yes he is mister Undertaker sir!  
DDP: I am not!  
Taker: Gives DDP the Last ride.  
  
Hunter: NOW THAT WAS A GOOD THING!  
  
Announcer: Taker Kane sit down please  
  
They sit down.  
  
Kane: beat  
  
Taker: Beat  
  
Hunter: Beat  
  
Announcer: beat  
  
Orgy: Beat  
  
Gumby: Slightly slobbered on Beat  
  
Megatron: Eating Gumby again Beat  
  
Announcer: Perhaps someone should wake up the host....  
  
Ryan: beer!  
Amir: Good idea! Dumps beer on DDP Who wakes up  
Ryan: BEEEEEEEERRRRR!!! Jumps on Amir and starts beating him  
Amir: AHHH HE BROKE MY COMPACT!!  
  
Everybody: Beat  
  
DDP: I'm scared...  
  
Announcer: Don't worry we all are.  
  
DDP: Nods Okay, so Undertaker your out for respect does this have something to do with your inadequateness in bed?  
  
Kane: he really wants to get hurt don't he?  
  
Taker: Staring at DDP with murder in his eyes. Suddenly jumps up causing everybody to flinch in fear. Grabs a Microphone and breaks into song R-E-S-P-E-C-T Find out what it means to Me R-E-S-P-E-C-T  
  
All: Beat  
  
Kane: Uh, Taker...stop your scaring us...  
  
Taker: Starts crying I just want a little respect is all!!  
  
Hunter: that's understandable The Game never gets any respect around here...  
  
Announcer: Look who your married to!  
  
Hunter: Pouts  
  
SMH: From Trashcan outside I Heard that!!  
  
DDP: Well, Undertaker if you want some Respect you could stop beating on everyone...  
  
Taker: You really think that would work?  
  
DDP: I do!  
  
Taker: Wiping eyes. Okay, I'll try that.  
  
DDP: hands Taker a Hankie  
  
Taker: Blowing his nose thanks...Man..  
  
DDP: It's all in a days work.  
  
Kane: Rolls eyes. Oh brother.  
  
DDP: Focusing on Kane Now, why don't we work on your hatred for your face.  
  
Kane: hey, back up off that!  
  
DDP: Now we understand that when you were a small child that a horrible fire burned you're face.  
  
Kane: Growls  
  
DDP: And you never forgave the person who did this.  
  
Kane: Growls even Louder  
  
DDP: Why don't you tell us how this feels?  
  
Kane: uses his magical powers to send DDP to Antarctica!  
  
Edge and Christian: DUDE!!!  
  
Gumby: Hurry Pokey!!  
  
Megatron: eats Gumby and pokey now stay in my stomach Yesssss  
  
Everyone else: Beat  
  
Announcer: Sense when does Kane have real magic powers?  
  
All: Shrug  
  
Announce: Will someone get my host back!  
  
Hurricane Helms flies on stage, In all actuality he is holding his cape out behind him and making Whooshing noises. Nash follows behind him now wearing the Original Batman costume from the 60's show.  
  
HH: Lets fly citizen Batman and save the one known as DDP!  
  
Nash: WOOSH! I AM BATMAN!!  
  
Announcer: Does he know Batman doesn't fly?  
  
All: Shrugs  
  
Announcer: Will be back after those Commercial messages!  
  
Hunter: What commercial messages..  
  
Announcer: the ones coming up right now...  
  
Hunter: uhhh....  
  
Announcer: hits Hunter with a Can of Spam. That Message!!  
  
-----  
  
Commercial  
  
-----  
  
Announcer: And were back....  
  
DDP: To cold the Snowman will eat me....  
  
HH: Seems we saved Citizen DDP just in Time my rubber suited Sidekick!  
  
Nash: I AM BATMAN!!  
  
Announcer: Pours Hot water on DDP our next contestant I mean guest is....uh... Shuffles through papers Hunter who is it?  
  
Hunter: Uh....  
  
Jay: The Hardyz with Lita!!  
  
Announcer: Ah, yes thank you!  
  
Jay: welcome!  
  
The Hardy boys come out followed by Lita. They sit down Lita on Matt's lap.  
  
DDP: Hello.  
  
The Hadys and Lita: Hello  
  
DDP: So Lita what's it like being with two very hot guys...  
  
Jeff and Matt: look weirded out by this question  
  
Lita: I love MATT and Only MATT!!  
  
Hunter: Sure and I love Stephanie!  
  
SMH: HUUUUUNNNTTEEERRR!!!  
  
All: Laugh  
  
Megatron: Drinks some purred Blockheads Yesss that isss sooo true....Mwahahahahah Tarantulas stop experimenting with that mans brain!  
Tarry: But, all he thinks about is beer!!!  
  
Ryan: Beer!  
  
All: Beat!  
  
DDP: Clears throat Zo What iz your Guys problem.  
  
Matt: he wants all the attention. Points at Jeff  
  
Jeff: Yer just jealous cause I'm the High Flyer!  
  
Matt: Am NOT!  
Jeff: ARE TO!!  
  
Lita: looking annoyed So DDP What are you doing later?  
  
DDP: BOING!  
  
Matt and Jeff: Grab Lita and haul her off stage  
  
DDP: Clears throat Uh, I diagnose them with Sibling rivalry  
  
Zorak: Beat  
  
DDP: Where did the huge praying Mantis come from?  
Zorak: Zorkan!  
  
DDP: Oh? What are you hear for?  
  
Megatron: Eats Zorak. I Love praying mantis ... They taste nutty!  
  
Hunter: Falls from closet Where did that freaking huge bug go! I'm gonna to go Game on his A@@!!!  
  
Announcer: Hunter were you eating the Hallucination Mushrooms again??  
  
Hunter: NO!!!  
  
Announcer: Oh, so you did eat them the other night!  
  
Hunter: Yes! I mean NO! I mean....ouchies!  
Announcer: Pulverizes Hunter!  
  
Tazz: is that even possible?  
  
Announcer: In this world...anything is possible!  
  
Tazz: But yer like 5'4 and weight like whay115 pounds soaking wet!  
  
Announcer: Wanna put it to a test?  
  
Test: Did you say my name Looks hopefully pitiful  
  
Announcer: NO Bad Test no Match for you!  
  
Test: Awwww... Wanders off  
  
DDP: beat  
  
Hunter: Pulverized  
  
All: Beat  
  
DDP: Taps cards who is our next Guest??  
  
Announcer: our next guest is The Jerky one himself.  
  
DDP: That is a good thing.  
  
Y2J: Walks out holding his two belts.  
  
DDP: Welcome to the show.  
  
Y2J: These are my belts see I won tem fair and square!  
  
Hunter: With the help of my wife.  
  
All: Snicker!  
Y2J: I heard that!!!  
  
Stone cold Steve Austin bursts out and started beating on Y2J  
SCSA: DIE!!! Kicks him  
  
Hunter: runs up and helps Steve  
  
All: Beat  
  
Announcer: Thought they were enemies.  
  
DDP: So did I.  
  
Hunter and Steve: We both shared a common hate of an object.  
  
Announcer: Jay, Bobby, Amir, Ryan Paige could you remove that Pompous Idiot Please?  
  
The band walks up and drags Y2J off stage. They return and take there seats.  
  
Ryan: Beer!!!  
  
Everyone: Blank stares  
  
Announcer: Uh... beat Uh...Beat Our next Guest is Buffy the Vampire Slayer and her Vampire Friend Spike.  
  
DDP: Vampire???  
Announcer: yep.  
  
DDP: this is not a good thing.  
  
The two come out. DDP Pastes on his Million Watt Smile and stands up to greet them.  
  
DDP: Welcome to the show.  
  
Buffy: We were kidnapped.  
  
DDP: Looks confused you were!!  
Spike: Bloody right we were!  
  
DDP: looking at Announcer I'm sorry to hear that?  
  
Hunter: Sure ya are Page!  
  
Buffy: That's the Man who kidnapped us!  
  
She runs off stage and we hear screams of terror and pain coming from Hunter.  
  
Announcer: SHE KILLED HUNTER!!  
  
SMH: NOOOOO HE'S THE GAME!!!  
  
Announcer: Looks like the Game is over....  
  
Edge: That so totally reeked of bad Punnyness  
  
Christian: Totally!!  
  
Announcer; HEY HEY STOP THAT! Runs on stage and yanks Spike off of DDP your killing him!  
Spike: Bit late mate...he's already dead...  
  
Announcer: And That's a Good thing!  
End...  
  
Announcer: Okay, I'll stop it was just getting bad there at the end. Sorry. (Runs from rotten Veggies being thrown) I SAID SORRY!!!! I rot when it comes to Comedy. Walks around handing out beer and pretzels to the still Living and Well Liked Guests so, uh ... I think I'll write a Western Comedy!  
  
Ducks thrown Beer Cans  
Ryan: BEEEEEERRRR! Pulls out Machete and gives Chase  
  
Announcer: Oh dear. 


	2. The Can of Spam

Group Therapy with DDP Part 2  
  
Once again I own nothing, Trips is now a Vampier and so is DDP, Gumby and polky have been throughly digested, and god I hope he made it to the bathroom, Nash still thinks he's batman, and Well, The Undertaker started a new carrer as a Singer. And orgy is healing nicely from its wounds. Ryan is restrained and being given beer inveniousluy. Rainbbow Bright belongs to the people who invented her. And any my Little Pony belongs to Hasbro. Even those stupid Cheep Imitations they just came out with last fall. Lets see, Jen Helmsley belongs to me, Alex Austin belongs to Alex Willimson and Lyra "The Wolf" Calloway belongs to Tyrin Havinough and the real Lyra. Tyrin belongs to her annoying little self. Hungery, Suzy, and Jingals are acctually hamsters that belong to my Nephew!  
  
Once again we open in a bright and cheerful office. Cut that a dark and dismal office. DDP is sitting there Smileing his Million-Watt smile fangs and all. Hunter is chasing SMH around trying to turn her inot a vamp. NOte: Stephanie looks vampy trashy al the time!  
SMH: Crying loudly I'm telling my daddy!  
  
Announcer: Thats nice! hey paige!!  
  
DDP: Yes? Licks fangs  
Announcer: Announce our first geuss for tonight please?  
  
RVD Runs out doing the thumb thing and everyone just kinda stares at him.  
  
DDP: I'm geussing this is our next geust toto. He pets the stuffed dog sitting on his desk  
  
Announcer: Where did that come from?  
  
DDP: Some loony chick named Dru gave it to me.  
  
Spike: Not possible I staked her.  
  
Hunter: Wolfram and heart brought her back, just like they brought Darla back. Cheesy dead man grin rollin  
  
RVD: So, uh why am I here? I have no mental probs.  
  
Anouncer: Nods Sure ya don't Dose the Thumb thing RVD.  
  
RVD: Doing the Thumb thing as well Thats my thing!  
  
Announcer: Imatating RVD Its mine now!  
  
DDP: Can we please get on with this...The sun may come up any minute.  
  
RVD: Why is the sun a great problem for you Mister Paige?  
  
DDP: You have no idea mister Van dam.  
  
Announcer: Yawns: Okay this is boreing! Time for Word association game.  
  
DDP: Nods Blood.  
  
RVD: Gross.  
  
DDP: Five star frof splash?  
  
RVD: Not what I would of called that move.  
  
DDP: Grinning vampier  
  
RVD: Fake  
  
DDP: You so sure of that?  
  
RVD: Looking at DDP Uh.. yelps and runs off stage  
  
DDP: that was disapointing.  
  
Announcer: I have to agree with you on that....Thought RVD Would be tons funnier...Shrugs  
  
Ryan: beer!!!!!  
  
Announcer DDP Orgy, Megatron and Hunter: NO!!!  
  
Ryan: Sadly Doh!  
  
Voice over: FINALLY THE ROCK HAS COME BACK TO THERAPY!!!!  
  
All: beat  
  
The rock walks on and sits down.  
  
DDP: Hello Rock.  
  
The Rock: Thats The Rock to you jabronie!  
  
DDP: Whats a Jabronie?  
  
The Rock: YOU!  
  
DDP: Um, I am not a Jabronie and thats a Good thing!  
  
Hunter: I am the GameA!  
  
Announcer: Shut the hell Up- A!  
  
Hunter: :P  
  
DDP: Anyway Word association game time!  
  
The Rock: The Rock won't play no game you roddy poo!  
  
DDP: THe people Eyebrow!  
  
The Rock: does the Eye brow.  
  
DDP: pie  
  
The rock: Cherry pie!!  
  
DDP: Strudal:  
  
The Rock: The rock says he don't like strudle.  
  
DDP: kurt Angle?  
  
The Rock; Olympic Jackass!  
  
DDP: The Game:  
  
The Rock: A roody poo Bosses Ass Clown!  
  
Hunter: HEY!  
  
Hunter runs on stage an attacks The Rock. The two vannish behind the camara.  
  
DDP: okay, And that was a Good thing.  
  
Announcer: Oddly enough I agree again.  
  
DDP: Next is Rhyno!  
  
Rhyno: My name is cool cause its spelled with a Y and not an I.  
  
DDP: Right....  
  
Orgy: beat  
  
DDP: Beat  
  
Hunter: Beat  
  
Megatron: Beat  
  
Rainbow Bright: beat  
  
Announcer: Rainbow Bright!!!!  
  
Megatron: Eats Rainbow bright!! She's rainbowy delicious!  
  
Announcer: Ooookay!  
  
Rhyno: My names cool because its spelled with a Y and Not an I.  
  
DDP: how do we get rid of him?  
  
Announcer: Ignore him maybe he'll go away!  
  
DDP: Trying to ignore Rhyno Its not working.  
  
Rhyno: My name is cool cause its spelled with a Y and not an I.  
  
Hunter: He's not going away!!!  
  
DDP: Why did you invite him on here?  
  
Announcer: I didn't!!!  
  
E+C: We tottally Invited Our Freind Rhyno on your show.  
  
Rhyno: My name is cool cause its spelled with a Y and not an I.  
  
Announcer; GET RID OF HIM NOW OR I SHALL SIC THE HAPPY DANCING RABID HAMSTER"S ON YOU BOTH!  
  
E+C: ANYTHING BUT THAT!! They drag Rhyno off stage  
  
Announcer: Whew...  
  
Tyrin: Hey, Amaroq?  
  
Announcer: What?  
  
Tyrin: What the Hell are the Happy Dancing Rabid Hamsters?  
  
Announcer: You don't want to know...  
  
Tyrin: they didn't happen to be in that cage that Perry Saturn just opened were they?  
  
Announcer: WHAT!!  
  
Perry: Your welcome!  
  
Announcer: RUN!!!!!  
  
All: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Major Stampede  
  
We See three cute fuzzy balls of golden brown fluff waddle across the stage.  
  
Hungry: Dude, where all the humans at?  
  
Suzy: Who knows...  
  
Jingals: This sucks majorly.  
  
A Loud crash is heard and SMH lands on the ground in front of the Hamsters.  
  
SMH: HELP!!! She runs from the hamsters  
  
The Hamsters Chase her...  
  
Hunter walks onstage holding a pair of siccors. : I'm Innocent Honest.  
  
Announcer: Right.....Someone needs to round up the hamsters!  
  
SMH: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.............  
  
Hamster: Waddle after Stephy  
  
All: Trying not to laugh  
  
DDP: how did she get out of the trash can.  
  
Hunter: Again I am Innocent!  
  
Announcer: Don't quit yer day job Hunter  
  
Hunter: Why?  
  
Announcer: Because yer this close to loosing yer night job! Hits him with a baseball bat  
  
Lyra: Runs on stage Can I burrow that?  
  
Announcer: Sure!  
  
Lyra: Grabs the bat and runs off stage  
  
Announcer: Shakes head Okay, our next geust is the Olympic Jackass himself Kurt Angle!  
  
Kurt: Walks out the crowd chants You suck  
  
Tyrin: Where did the uh crowd come from?  
  
Announcer: Taps forehead Up here...  
  
Ty: ah, Understood.  
  
DDP: Welcome Jackass.  
  
Kurt: I am a Hero Dammit!  
  
DDP: Sure you are, Jackass!  
  
Kurt: At least I'm not an idiot who messes with the undertaker's Wife!  
  
Crowd: WHAT!!  
  
Ty: Going a bit far don't ya think Amaroq?  
  
Announcer: Nope not one bit!  
  
Ty: You would think not!  
  
SMH: Running eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee\  
  
Hammsters: Chasing Chitter  
  
DDP: Harsh Jackass Harsh.  
  
Kurt: Will you stop calling me that!!  
  
Hunter: How about a little Cheese with that Whine Kurt!  
  
Kurt: Shut up Helmsley!  
  
Hunter: MAKE ME!  
  
Kurt: I will!  
  
Lyra: Steps up behind Kurt and Smacks him with the baseball bat The dead people are looking at me.  
  
Kurt: Falls on his face  
  
Announcer: O_O!!  
  
Ty: hey, you left for a minute...I don't like him.  
  
Announcer: Ahhhh... Boy's could you remove the Olympic Jackass please?  
  
Orgy: Our pleasure!  
  
They drag him off stage and throw him in an oconimy size Trash can.  
  
Ty: Smirks This is kinda fun..we should ask Alex to join us.  
  
Announcer: Anything but that!  
  
SMH: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
  
Hammster: Still chaseing her  
  
Announcer: Trying not to laugh Uh, Our next geust is Stone Cold Steve Austin!  
  
Alex: Flopping down next to Ty Did I miss my dad?  
  
Announcer: Shakes head in dispair Not yet.  
  
Alex: Good!  
  
SCSA: WHAT!  
  
DDP: Welcome to the show!  
  
SCSA: WHAT!  
  
DDP: I said welcome to the show!  
SCSA: What?  
  
DDP: Sighs and rubs his face Word association?  
  
Announcer: Nods  
  
DDP: Drink?  
SCSA: beer!  
  
Ryan: BEER!!  
  
DDP: groans Liquid?  
  
SCSA: Beer!  
  
Ryan: BEER!  
  
DDP: Debra?  
SCSA: WHAT!  
  
DDP: I said Debra!  
  
SCSA: WHAT!  
DDP: I SAID DEBRA!!!  
SCSA: WHAT!!  
  
DDP: I give up!  
SCSA: WHAT!!  
  
DDP: Gives SC the dimond Cutter I hate that man!  
  
Alex: Claps And thats a Good thing!!  
DDP: Agreed!  
  
SCSA: WHAT!!  
  
Announcer: Leave Steve!  
  
SCSA: WHAT!!  
  
Announcer: he's worse then Rhyno.  
  
Rhyno: My name is cool cause its spelled with a Y and Not an I.  
  
SCSA: WHAT!!  
  
Announcer: HELP!!  
  
SMH: EEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee......  
  
Hamsters: Come back here! We just wanna knaw on you a little bit.  
  
Announcer: Will some one Please Catch those Rabid Hamsters!  
  
Alex: Jumping up Spear! SPEAR SPEAR!!!!  
  
Rhyno: Slams into SCSA spearing him right off the stage)  
Announcer: Thank you!  
Perry Saturn: Your welcome!  
  
Announcer; Megsi can you get rid of saturn and the hamsters please!!!  
  
Megsi: Yessssssss  
  
Alex: That guy has an Iron Constatuion...  
  
Ty: Isn't that the thing that um Tom Hanks Wrote??  
  
Announcer: thomas Jefferson wrote the constatuition.  
  
Ty: Thats what I said didn't I?  
  
Announcer and Alex: no.  
  
DDP: Whose Next?  
  
Nash: Runs on stage followed by The Hurrican!  
The Hurrican: IT is I The Hurrican and my rubber suited sidekick Batman!  
Nash: I am Batman!!!  
  
DDP: Nods head slowly Riiiight...didn't I interveiw him yesterday?  
  
Ty: To Alex I was just wondering How did Hunter become a vampire?  
  
Alex: Shrugs Ask his sister.  
  
Jen: is holding the bat she stole from Lyra and is beating Hunter over the head with it His Vamp teeth are fake!  
SMH: HUUUUUNNNTTTERRRR!!!  
Hunter: Damn you jen I almost got rid of Stephanie!  
Jen: smiles sweetly and runs away.  
  
Announcer: Continue DDP.  
  
DDP: About time...So uh Hurrican how did you get into crime fighting?  
  
HUrricane: A Super hero never tells how he got his super powers.  
  
Mighty Molly: Vince wrote a skript, and gave shane helms super Powers!  
Hurrican: MIGHTY MOLLY!!  
HMolly: Oh, Drop it Shane! We all know yer just a loser who's trying to make it in the EWWF!!  
  
Nash: I am Batman?  
  
Molly: No, Kevin yer not batman! Runs off stage and grabs spike's hand and kisses him  
Spike: What the bloody heck!  
Spike Dudely: Wrong Spike. Kisses Molly and the two run off to the geust dressing room.  
  
Spike The Vampier I don't even want to know!  
  
Announcer: Why are you even here?  
  
Spike The Blood sucking Feind I can't escape. Points to Ty who is smileing Innocently while she clings to his leg  
  
Announcer: the all powerful one Ah!!  
  
Ty: My Blood sucking feind! No Love Buffy Buffy, Sucks!  
Spike: sighs I bloody well give up. Sits back down  
  
Announcer: Continue DDP.  
  
Nash: looking at his coustume What the Hell!  
  
All: Laughing  
  
Nash: Not again!  
  
Announcer: yes, Again.  
  
Nash: Awww..damn! he runs off stage  
  
Ryan: Beer!!  
  
Announcer: Yawns I'm growing weary DDP can ya drop the Vampier Act for tommarow?  
  
DDP: Looking up from Draining Torrie Sure....see ya in the morning!  
Everyone leaves excpt Spike, Ty, Announcer, and Alex.  
  
Spike: I want to bloody leave to.  
  
Ty: not with out me!  
  
Spike: Sighs  
  
Announcer: I geuss this is the end...again...I'll try harder next part...Promise! Bye!  
  
Alex: Where did Nash go?  
  
Announcer: probably to change back into his NWO CLothes.  
  
Alex: ooo Runs off stage in search of Nash  
  
Annoncer: Scary image!  
  
Ty: Drooling on spike You think thats scary?  
  
Spike: No, I think your scary!  
  
Ty: Really wow!!  
  
Announcer: I'm leaving!  
Walks off stage and the lights turn off leaving Spike alone in the dark.  
  
Spike: Someone stake me please!  
  
Ty: giggels No can do!  
  
The End...  
  
2 b Continued  
  
Announcer: NOt for a while though honest....I need a break from comedy..Maybe I'll post more on my Star wars parody. Or something else..who knows....Maybe I'll right a fic making fun of Jericho,  
  
Spike: Just leave me out of it!  
  
Ty: I never leave you out of my fics!  
  
Spike: GAH HELP!!  
  
Announcer: Lets see A Rap. RVD Still does the Thumb thing no hope there! The Rock is still a self ceneted Ego Maniac No hope there either, Rhyno still thinks his name is cool, Stone Cold Steve Austin I think is going deaf, The Rabid hamsters are safe in there cage, To bad they didn't get to knaw on Stephi. Nash and Alex are uh..MIA. The Hurricane is MIS as well. Molly has gone back to being Molly holly, And Spike Dudely is happy. And Hunter and DDP are no Longer Vamps. Pity wanted them to kill Stephi. Alright done.  
  
Hands out beer to all liked geusts and stars.  
  
Ryan: BEER!!@  
  
Ty: yuck!  
  
Announcer: And thats a good thing!  
  
R&R And please give me some suggestions on who to give Therapy to next please! Any chararecter from any show welcome!! 


	3. Melted skittlez anyone

Therepy with DDP Part 3!  
  
A/N: All the wrestlers belong to Vince Mcmahon, Themselves and WWFE. Jen helmsley Belongs to me! Alex Willimson belongs to Alex Willimson. Ty belong to Tyrin Calloway, And Lyra Calloway belongs to Ty as well. Any mentioned Beast warrior belongs to Hasbro, Gumbyu belongs to the guy who invented him, Same with Rainbow bright and the My Little Ponies. My Insanity belongs to me, Spike belongs to Joss Whedon. Though I think Ty wants to own him... The Announcer and Voice are my own inventions. Hell there me! Amaroqwolf is my invention also, The Rabid Hamsters belong to my Nephew NightStalker the Raptor is mine So is Shirri, Tilandrith, Meicko, Shiacko, Hope, Mystery, and Secert. even if the names did come from a Schimmel Calander So, if ya sue me all you'll get is some RP charecters. Chow for Now Amaroqwolf.  
  
We open on the original set, DDP is sitting in his chair grinning with his million watt smile. Hunter is standing behind the camara, Stephanie Mcmahon is hanging on Chris Jericho.  
  
Ty: Poor Chris.  
  
Announcer: he's a Jerky boy now!  
  
Ty; Still, him with Stephanie...Poor Chris.  
  
Announcer: ANYWAY!  
  
Megatron is standing next to the Rabid Hamster cage, Spike is being clung to by Ty.  
  
Spike: Will someone bloody well stake me please!!  
  
Announcer: Lets just get to the first geust please.  
  
Hunter: Our first geust is....  
  
Announcer: Drum roll please!!  
  
Orgy: Plays a drum roll,  
  
Suddenly the NWO Music blares out.  
  
Announcer: What are they doing here?  
  
Hogan: We, decided sense we already took over the WCW  
  
Announcer: Blasfamer! Lyra!!  
  
Lyra: Appears in a puff of smoke. You Cough Rang Cough  
  
DDP: Now, that was scary!!  
  
Announcer: What, her appearing in a puff of smoke, or the coughing?  
  
DDP: Looks confused Uh....I'm not sure.  
  
Hogan: Were going to take over this Show!  
  
Announcer: I think not!  
  
Nash: Whose gonna stop us?  
  
Announcer: I am!  
  
Hall: You and what Army?  
  
Announcer: Me and my army of Rabid hamsters!!  
  
NWO: Uh....  
  
Announcer: Shall I show you my boys?  
  
NWO: Nope! They run off  
  
Hogan: Faintly We shall return!!  
  
Announcer: Whatever.  
  
DDP: Why did you call Lyra out here?  
  
Announcer: Looks at Lyra who is beating the crap out of Hunter Um.....Entertainment.  
  
DDP: Ah, Understood!  
  
Voice: he sounds like Fraser!  
  
DDP: Who?  
  
Announcer: A Canadien Mountie who originally came to Chicago on the trail of his fathers killer, and has stayed attached on as a liasion to the canadien consulate.  
  
All: Beat  
  
  
  
DDP: Right, anyway whose my first Therpy needer??  
  
Announcer: Chirsten.  
  
DDP: Puts head in hands Oh no...  
  
Voice and Announcer: Think Positive!!  
  
DDP: You try thinking Positive, this guy is SUCH A downer!!  
  
Jericho: who is now the Assistent You could always give him so uppers.  
  
Annocer: Uh, Chris....  
  
Jericho: Darkly What you think I'm this cheerful on my own!  
  
Announcer: Oh Jesus, Where's Hunter?  
  
Lyra: Uh.. Smiles slyly he's kinda preoccupied.  
  
Voice: Not with jo?  
  
Lyra: Smiles and nods  
  
All: EWWW GROSS!!  
  
Christian walks out and glares at everyone I QUIT I QUIT I QUIT!  
  
DDP: Smacks him with a book Stop being a cry baby!  
  
Christian: Pouts and folds his arms over his cheast You Suck!  
  
DDP: I do not!  
  
Christian: Yeah, ya do!  
  
DDP: DO not!  
  
Announcer: Clears throat behave,  
  
DDP: sighs What seems to be the problem?  
  
Christian: I can't win any matches!  
  
DDP: Hmmm..Well, that might be because you always throw fits and all.  
  
Christian: Shut up!  
  
Jericho: Hey, Christian I have some uppers if ya want em!  
  
Announcer: HEY No Felandering on my show!  
  
Jericho: Awww yer no fun!!  
  
Austin: Stalks up behind Jericho and taps him on the shoulder  
  
Jericho: What?  
  
Austin: Gives Jericho the STunner and drags him off stage  
  
Announcer: Gotta love my body guards!  
  
Christian: hey Can I be a Body guard? Looks hopeful  
  
Announcer: Sure, you can be Dalles's Body Guard!  
  
Christian: Cool!  
  
Ty: still Clinging to Spike Uh, ya know you don't have a Assistent any more.  
  
Announcer: Slag!  
  
Jeff Hardy: Comes running out Can I be the ass....Uh..Ass...Uh..What was it?  
  
Announcer: Assistent, and sure why not!  
  
JeffP: Coolness!  
  
DDP: Sighing loudly I Noticed this chapter has no Plot except the Resulting destruction of two assistences in less the 10 minutes.  
  
Announcer: True, Oh well...Whoes next?  
  
Nash: Faintly Anyone but GoldBerg!!!  
  
Announcer: Appears to be thinking  
  
Jeff: Waves hands infront of Announcers eyes Is she okay?  
  
Ty: Drags Spike with her walks over to announcer Um..Not sure...Snaps fingers hey, Ama, Ama!!  
  
Announcer: You broke the ring and now you shall pay with Fire Hell and damnantion!!  
  
Kane: Isn't that my line?  
  
Announcer: Blinks And it was sooo pretty to!  
  
Christian: Screams as his hair catches on fire  
  
DDP: Sprays him with Fire extingusher  
  
Announcer; Finally snaps out of it Wha..Whats going on??  
  
TY: whispering You tried to think...  
  
Announcer: Oh, Looks around Why on earth is christian dripping wet?  
  
Jeff: DDP Sprayed him with the fire extingusher..  
  
Announcer: Why?  
  
Jeff: His hair caught on fire...  
  
Announcer: why?  
  
Jeff: because, you were thinking.  
  
Announcer: Confused Oh... Cheerfully OKAY! next we have Test.  
  
Test: Runs on stage I get to be here, I get TV time, and I don't have to be with booker T.  
  
All: Stare  
  
DDP: Hi, Test..sit down.  
  
Test: sits in chair but is so happy to be on TV he can't sit still for long  
  
DDP: Now, test..Here's my question. Stephaine Mcmahon! What were you thinking?  
  
Test: looks sheepish See, Hunter wanted to marry her, and she wanted to marry Hunter, but Vince wouldn't let them get married so she started going out with me, Then she asked me to marry her. And I said yes thinking it would improve my career.  
  
Jeff: bouncing on Trampoline Which it didn't!  
  
Test: Shut up you!  
  
Jeff: Why don't you come over here and make me!  
  
Test: I will!  
  
Jeff: Then just bring it!  
  
Test: Its already been brought it!  
  
Announcer: oookay..Moveing on.  
  
DDP: nodding Yep, Moving on....So Test, do you blame Stephanie for your loss of fame?  
  
Test: huh? I'm still Famous!  
  
Voice: yeah, about as Famouse as The Mean Street Possy.  
  
Announcer and Jeff: who?  
  
Voice: My point exactly.  
  
Test: Looks disgrunteled and goes to attack DDP but Christian gets in his way so Christian gets tossed out a window. Stupid idiot. he stalks off stage.  
  
DDP: Cheerfully Another satisified coustamer!  
  
Annoucner: Nods Sure...  
  
Christain: Comes limping back in  
  
All: How?  
  
Christian: Picking Coffee grounds out of whats left of his hair. You don't wanna know.  
  
Ty: Hands Christiana Hanky here, ya might wanna hide yer bald spot.  
  
Chirstian: Sighs tiredly and ties it around his head Stupid announcer don't try thinking again!  
  
Announcer: Shrugs Who's next?  
  
Jay: The one from orgy I swear I think she really does want Goldberg out here.  
  
Nash and Hall: Anyone but him please!  
  
Announcer: Rabid hamsters!!  
  
Hall and Nash run away.  
  
Announcer: Idiots... Pauses wide eyed as two Small Ponies come out. one is Pink and has small green unbrella's on its left Hip. The other is white with Green hair and wings Uh...does anybody else see the small colorful ponies??  
  
Umbrella Butt: I honestly can't remeber this one's name Were the My little Ponies and we come from Pony land..  
  
All: Beat...  
  
Surprise: Yep yep, Were here to be annoyingly Cute.  
  
Announcer, Voice, DDP, And Orgy: MEGATRON!!  
  
Megsi: The Predacon one Yesssssss....  
  
Announcer: Points at Ponies help!  
  
Megatron: Stalks over to the ponies  
  
Umbrella Butt: Holds up a Daisy Chain You want it?  
  
NightStalker: The Raptor Runs on Stage and grabs Said Daisy chain places it on her head and runs off  
  
All: Uh....  
  
Megatron: Much munch Ponies are good.  
  
Umbrella Butt: From inside Megatron How rude!  
  
Surprise: I do belive were being Digested umbrella Butt!  
  
All: Thank you!  
  
NightStalker: The Author not the Raptor Have you see NightStalker The Raptor not the Author?  
  
Announcer: Points She went thata way  
  
NightStalker: The author and all that bully Thank you!  
  
Perry Saturn: Your welcome!  
  
All: O_O!!  
  
  
  
DDP: I think, Mayhaps we should end this one on a good note?  
  
Voice: No, we havn't seen the danceing nuns!  
  
A Five year-old with sticky fingers and pig tails runs out and jumps on Christan and beans him with a sucker. She scrambels away.  
  
ALL: okay...  
  
Announcer: I think now would be a good time to end this fic...before I get a little overboard...  
  
DDP: I Agree,  
  
All: And thats a Good thing!  
  
The End....  
  
A/N: Okay, Okay I know this chapter made no sense, but I wrote most of it after going to a party where we burned a bunch of My Little ponies..Shrugs Its was fun.  
  
Jeff: Anyone want melted skittlez?  
  
All: O_O!!  
  
Austin: I will!  
  
All: Inching away from jeff and Austin Uh....  
  
Bradhaw: Beer anyone?  
  
All: YES PLEASE!!  
  
Well, I'll return with the next chapter which hopefully make more sense. The geust next weel shall be, Tajir Did I spell that right Big Show, Mr. Perfect, Steven Richerds, Maven, and I think The undertaker asked to come back.  
  
Alex: Runs up and whispers in Announcer's ear  
  
Announcer: Oh, Yes and of course Ric Flair!  
  
The End for real! Or Is it???  
  
Chow for Now Amaroqwolf... 


	4. Window's door's Floor's whats next the ...

Disclaimer thingy!: I OWN NOTHING! SO THERE :P!  
  
Announcer: Standing in front of camara a first! Okay, Dallas...I think the door's wide enough now!  
  
DDP: No, NO its not!  
  
Announcer: shoves DDP Away from the door. " Yes yes it is!!  
  
Ty: Still clinging to poor spike Hey, guys I think were on!  
  
Announcer: Whirls sees the blinking red light. AH CRAP! vannishes behind camara.  
  
Jeff: Snickers and eats more melted skittlz. So, whose up today?  
  
Announcer: Shooting a glare at jeff Lets see, Big Show first!  
  
DDP: From his chair I Still say the door isn't big enough!!  
  
The Big Show walks through proveing DDP Right when he takes part of the door and the wall with him.  
  
Announcer: Okay, okay he was right!  
  
The big show sits in a chair its cracks and he falls on his ass.  
  
Ty: Man and I just bought that chair to!  
  
Show pickes himself up and stands there arms crossed.  
  
Show: Has Vince lossed his mind? Premoteing this this atrocity?  
  
Announcer: IMatating the Croc Hunter Wow, this new species shows slight inteligents.  
  
All: LOL  
  
Show: So funny Amaroq!  
  
Announcer: AH! he knows my name! Throws John Ritter at him  
  
Show: Looks confused Oookay.  
  
DDP: Now, Show did you know your initails of your name are B.S.?  
  
Show: So.  
  
Ty: Snckers Does that mean yer bull----  
  
Announcer: Claps hand over ty's mouth Watch yer language this is PG I belive!  
  
DDP: Please, this stopped being PG when you brought Stephani in!  
  
ANnouncer: SHUT UP YOU!  
  
Ryan: Beer!  
  
Deif: WOOF!  
  
Ryan: THat's the dog that drank my beer!! Ryan gives chase Deif runs off  
  
Jeff: The Hardy one Whats with the dog?  
  
Jeff: THe Phsyco brother of Ty one He belongs to Fraser.  
  
DDP: Whose Fraser?  
  
Bobby: ITS SANTA! Chases Fraser  
  
Ty: Grins Thats Fraser! Gives chase dragging spike along with her  
  
Announcer: Sighs empleh!  
  
DDP Empleh? Whats Empleh?  
  
Announcer: Sighs Its help me backwards.  
  
All: Okay.....  
  
Annoncer: No it really is!  
  
Fraser: Oh, dear this is not a good thing!  
  
DDP: Will someone get rid of the Mounty and the blasted Dog!  
  
Deif: Woof!  
  
Announcer: WOLF!!  
  
DDP: Whatever get rid of em!  
  
Announcer: Fine! Snaps fingers and Fraser and Deif vannish.  
  
Ryan: Where did the dog go?  
  
Announcer: Back to canada.  
  
Ryan: Drats. Wanders back on stage.  
  
BS: Why am I here?  
  
Jeff: Still chewing skittelz Well, in reality your here just so the Announcer here can make fun of you. But, we just told Vince we thought you needed phsycological help.  
  
BS: Looks confused What did he just say?  
  
Announcer: Is stareing at Jeff Uh...Um..I'm not to sure myself. She shakes head On with the questions.  
  
DDP: Nods Now, Big show we all know your nieve but not even the Hardy here wouldn't trust a Mcmahon!  
  
BS: growls at DDP Don't mess with me!  
  
DDP: Or what I know the Annoncer won't let you do anything to me! I'm her host!  
  
BS: Goes to Grab DDP but Christian steps in the way.  
  
Christian: Oh hell... he is subsequently chokeslammed.  
  
DDP: Looks through hole in floor. Wow its Jerry Springer!  
  
Ty: That explaines why this studio was sooo cheap!  
  
Announcer: Glares Shut up you!  
  
Ty: Looks innocent then grins make me!  
  
Announcer: Narrows eyes and lunges at Ty  
  
Jeff: Chick fight! Starts throwing skittels around  
  
DDP: HEY HEY! STOP!!  
  
Announcer and Ty: Pull apart and shoot the look of death at DDP GET HIM!  
  
DDP : Gulps and hides behind christian  
  
Christian: Aww crap!  
  
Christian is pummeled into an oblivian and the the two angery fems headed for DDP.  
  
Jeff: Ya guys know were on the air?  
  
Announcer: Oh, SH**!!!!  
  
Ty: Giggels as Announcer runs behind the camamra again.  
  
Announcer: Yer gonna pay for that little miss Undertaker!  
  
TY: Giggeling still OOOO the Announcer's threatening me!  
  
DDP: Under his breath be afraid be very afraid!  
  
Hunter: Suddenly runs on stage still being chased by Jen HEY THE HARDY TOOK MY JOB!  
  
Jeff and Announcer: Yep, he/I did!  
  
Hunter: Buh buh! Wack  
  
Jen: Grins evily as she drags hunter off  
  
All: O_O!!!!  
  
Announcer: So, um..yeah..Big show go away!  
  
Show: What if I don't want to?  
  
Announcer: I'll sic the hamster's on you  
  
Show: Anything but that!! Turns and runs threw the other wall  
  
Announcer: Knew I should of gotten the damn insurance.  
  
Christian: Pulling himself out of the hole My life sux.  
  
Announcer: No, dear your life doesn't suck.  
  
Christian: Really?  
  
Announcer: Yes, really, you suck!  
  
Christian: Pouts  
  
Announcer: Whose Next?  
  
Ty: You like tempting fate don't you?  
  
Announcer: Fate what is fate..  
  
Ty: Shakes head Jeff who is our next guest?  
  
Jeff: eating a snickers Tigger!  
  
Announcer: Tigger? Do you mean Tijir?  
  
Jeff: Thats what I said Tigger.  
  
Announcer: Smacks forehead Oy.  
  
Ty: Snickers Heheh Tigger I like that.  
  
Jeff: Grins  
  
Spike: The Blood sucking feind Now's my chance. Makes a run for it  
  
Ty: NO YOU DON'T Tackels Spike and drags him back  
  
DDP: CAN WE GET ON WITH THE SHOW PLEASE!!!!  
  
Announcer: Shoots the look at him.  
  
DDP: Eep sorry...  
  
Announcer: anyway like Jeff said our next geust is Tijiri.  
  
DDP: Mumbels How am I supposed to understand him..  
  
Tijiri: walks out and starts screaming in Japanese  
  
DDP: Looks confused  
  
Ty: Grins Egg foo Young?  
  
Tijiri: Looks at her then shakes head and continues screaming in japanese.  
  
DDP: uh..  
  
Announcer: Uh...  
  
Ty: Um...Hikato!  
  
All: O_O!!!  
  
Ty: WHAT???  
  
Announcer: Will you stop trying to speak Japanese!!  
  
Tijiri: Continues screaming in Japanese  
  
Ty: Giggels Gung pow ching egg foo young!  
  
Tijiri: Just looks confused then continues screaming  
  
DDP: Someone get rid of him now!!!  
  
Christian: Grabs Tijir and throws him out the broken window looks out after him and waves bye bye!  
  
Tijir: Screams in Japanese as he falls  
  
All: O_O!! Clap slowly  
  
Announcer: I don't think he wanted you to kill him.  
  
Christian: Shrugs oh well.  
  
TY: Um..hey, Amaroq...I think now would be a good time to end this one?  
  
Announcer: Why?  
  
ty: um..ya just killed someone...  
  
Announcer: I killed people in my first chapter.  
  
Ty: you did?  
  
DDP: yeah, yer vamp there turned me and Trips into Vamps.  
  
Ty: Really? Hey why did I have to miss that!  
  
Announcer: Um..ya didn't show up till after spike became a running joke!  
  
Spike: The weasly wrestler dude HEY!!  
  
Announcer: NOT YOU! the vamp!  
  
Spike: The blood sucking feind HEY!  
  
Announcer: Snicker goodnight everybody!  
  
The end...I think...I'm honestly dry on humor in this bit...if I can come up with more another chapter may appear some day. Don't know..  
  
Spike: Ya mean there over??  
  
Author: Most likely...  
  
Spike:dose this mean I can go back to my show..  
  
Author: if ya want...  
  
Ty: I'm going with you!!!  
  
Spike: Awww bloody hell!!  
  
Author: Sadly I won't be able to write that! Might be a good fic for you Ty. :):)  
  
Spike: NOOOOOOO Runs away  
  
Ty: SPIKEY! Gives chase  
  
Announcer: Well....that's...the....WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA!! WOOOOOO HOOOOO YAY!  
  
TBC!!!!  
  
Okay, here's the deal...ya all want me to make another chapter I will...but, if I don't get another reveiw it may TAKE A VERY long time for the next chap to hit the shelves. 


End file.
